Life outside of Zootopia
by Venomheart the Dreamer
Summary: In the movie Zootopia we see how idealistic it can be, but what about other countries, are they the same ? This is a story that begins in the country of Savagero, where prey are kept as pets, predators are able to eat prey at will. Our story follows a tiger who has so far refused to claim a pet, until it becomes a way to save a bunny from being eaten. Rated M for collars and shocks
1. I can avoid owning a pet

**A/N: Moon is a month.**

 **Chapter 1: I can avoid owning a pet**

* * *

My name is Elunatee Shredder. I am hundred and eight moons old. I live in the country of Savagero in the city called Nocturna. The predators keep prey as pets here. There's two classes of prey: Citizens (which barely have any rights and can be eaten at any time) and Pets (Which can only be harmed by their owner without serious consequences). Starting from the age of five, during an annual event called the Hunt all the prey citizens in the country were free for predators to kidnap and take home as pets. If they did not currently have one or broke their previous. It was expected that any pet predators claimed would be around their own age. It was possible to get a pet outside of the Hunt but it was rarely done and really frowned upon. If prey didn't have an owner. Anyone can claim them as a pet. It was expected that each predator would end up with a pet starting from the age of five if the predator managed to catch one. If they failed, to catch prey. They would try again next year. I don't have a pet still. I refuse to catch one. I hate to see them suffer. It was expected that as soon as someone caught prey. They would begin training prey to be obedient. I live with my parents Shana Shredder and Fangslayer Shredder. Shana has taken a bunny and Fangslayer has taken an ewe as a pet. Pets do not have names unless if their owners choose to give them one. Shana calls her bunny Fluffy and Fangslayer call his ewe Cotton.

Today, was the start of a new school year. Mother commands Fluffy to wake up me up it's time for me to go to school. Fluffy was a bit slow in waking me up. It took five minutes for me to stir. Mother is not impressed. She takes a whip strikes Fluffy five times. Mother says "You just failed your fourth hunt! You're worthless! You can't do anything right. Any tiger worth his stripes would have gotten a pet by now!" I tell her I will try harder next year. Father is even harsher than Mother. Father says "You can't keep failing hunts. You need a pet for the rite of passage at hundred and twenty moons. If you fail your next hunt. You will no longer be one of us." I don't even know what the rite of passage is.

Walking to school takes about fifteen minutes. I see stores trying to sell wares of various types ranging from food (for pets), general items and toys. Toys tend to promote the theme that it's okay to mistreat prey. Animals walk about with their pets in tow going to and from places. Some of them drive to work. It's extremely rare to see a predator without a pet nearby.

The first day of a new school year. I am the only predator without a pet in my class. I go to Savage Elementary. Here, we are required to wear shirts that display either abuse towards prey or some belief of predator supremacy. My parents made me wear a shirt depicting a tiger holding the leash of a bunny wearing only a taming collar. Pets within the class wear whatever their owners want. Some of the pets are fully clothed, some are entirely naked, others are wearing taming collars or other forms of taming equipment. Students are required to bring their pets to class, pets are required to both learn and to do whatever their owners want them to. Spontaneous training sessions have occurred where the students discipline their pet in front of everyone. If a pet dies, it's not a concern; they can simply get a new one during the next Hunt. There were two pet deaths last year within class. One of them was outright killed by their owner for disobedience. Another was shocked to death due to excessive use of taming collars.

My class mates tend to include foxes, otters, other tigers, lions, badgers and wolves. Pets tend to include: Bunnies, sheep, deer and gazelles. There are other species of predators and pets that I haven't mentioned, they are rather rare. There's an unspoken rule that pets should not be permanently maimed or damaged. The school teaches subjects including: Math, Social Studies, Language, and Pet Training. Foxes tend to be teachers in this school. They are seen as the smartest species. Lions tend to teach pet training because they were kings in a bygone era. Class seating arrangements tend to be fifteen predators with their pets. Pets are given a desk next to their owner and are given school supplies just the same. Today in math class. I had to get up myself to get the papers for the exercise we were doing because I still don't have a pet. I hear whispers "look at the only predator without a pet, how useless" I pay them no mind. Who needs friends anyway? One of the wolves sitting beside me decided that his bunny took too long to get the assignment and activated the bunny's taming collar. He pressed the controls for five seconds; enough for the bunny to cry. The teacher doesn't care when that happens. If the pet makes too much noise during these sessions. They'll get punished even more. Speaking of punishments whenever a predator fails a test or gets an unsatisfactory grade; their pets are punished to varying degrees using various tools. This can push certain predators to study even harder because some of them actually care for their pets.

In Social Studies, we learn the history of the world and how various other countries live. Last year I learned about Zootopia and how it came to be. Zootopia came to be because prey overwhelmed the predators. At first, it was thought that life would be better without predators. Thus, predators were outright killed. One day, a certain sheep had the genius idea of what if predators weren't killed but instead tamed. Predators were beaten into submission then forced to subsist on bugs never able to eat live prey. After generations, predators now have "rights" and this led to modern Zootopia as we know it. An unnatural state of existence that hasn't yet fallen apart. It seems one of the goals of this country is to make Zootopia natural again.

The history of Savagero is that predators decided that chasing prey around was too tiring. Its simply better to herd them all into one place. This lead to some predators feeling sympathetic towards prey and some began to take prey as pets because certain predators took prey as pets, used prey to do tasks instead of doing them, themselves, this became a widespread idea. After many generations of living together. Predators and prey can now communicate with each other. We've decided that it's fine to have to have two classes of prey: Citizens, which other predators can turn into Pets or eat them. Pets fulfill various roles in society.

The social studies class is mostly freeform. We are given a computer and can do whatever we want on it. With the only caveat that we must submit a report by the end of class of what we have learned. I open the browser and searched for foxes today. I stumbled upon a recent story the article talks about events from six months ago, a rabbit helped a fox catch a sheep criminal. The rabbit police officer was nearly fired but because the fox was her owner; she's allowed to stay on the force. There's a video showing that the fox disowned her when she royally screwed up a press briefing. I noted that I could not hear what was said within the briefing, only the voice overs, the sound did not match the actions of the animals in that video. The article goes on to explain that the rabbit crawled back to her owner in tears and they began to work together again. Finally, succeeding in catching the sheep criminal. The fox then decided he needed the same occupation as his pet to keep a tighter leash on her. The photo used to represent the article is strange. A fox and a bunny side by side. The bunny is not wearing a collar. They are seen smiling.

This article was rather strange. I have yet to see anything depicting the happiness of prey during this class. I decided to summarize this article to show what I have learned. Now, it was time for Lunch. During lunch, I usually sat alone. Predators with pets sat together, a predator is responsible for feeding their pet. I see what other pets are given. The food ranges from nasty food to high quality food. The reactions from pets being fed ranged from fear and dread to joy. Some of the pets eat normally, others must eat in humiliating poses and methods as dictated by their owners. Screams are heard from the kitchen, we are served meat from various animals.

Language class, where we learn how to communicate effectively. Aside from learning how to read or write in general, we are given free reading time a few minutes each day. Reading exciting titles such as: The predator strikes back, How to Train Your Prey, The dangers of untrained pets. There's always the constant reminder of how dangerous prey can be, and why we live like this. Compassion is a rarity in this society towards prey and pets in general.

Pet training class was next here; like the subject implies we train our pets. Pets are usually forced to do various degrading tasks with relatively liberal use of taming colors if they fail. There's ambulances nearby if an owner accidentally injures their pets too much and wishes to save them. It's generally understood that, if a pet is injured too much during training; it's the owner's fault, and that owner in turn receives a low grade. That's why injuries and deaths have been kept to a minimum. Since, I do not have a pet I am required to watch how other predators train theirs. So, that I am prepared to train my own if I obtain one. A lion in this class has his pet deer run an obstacle course. If the deer takes too long, it is shocked for how long it took over the allotted time. A wolf is seen sleeping on top of a sheep. A fox is seen teaching his bunny how to dance wearing an entirely pink dress and outfit. The bunny is shocked whenever it doesn't perform well enough. Training methods vary depending on who the owner is as well as the tasks their pets are given. Being required to watch this class over the span of four years. I have grown sick of the suffering prey are forced to experience.

I walked home from the way home. I saw four foxes carrying a bunny in a cage. The bunny smelled scared. From what I could tell looking into the cage. The bunny seemed to be of similar age as me. I noticed that the foxes have four bunnies as pets already. The bunnies aren't clothed and seem to have tons of cuts and bruises on their bodies. I ask them, where this bunny came from and what they're going to do with it. They reply, that they raided Zootopia and returned with her. They were going to eat her later during the day. This is highly unusual. Usually Savagero keeps to its own. I noted this meant the bunny was unowned. No one has claimed it yet. I noticed that there were plenty of bystanders along the road. I decided to make my move. I announce out loud: I, Elunatee Shredder claim this bunny to be my pet. The foxes grudgingly gave me the rabbit and I took her home.


	2. Avoiding Responsibility

**A/N: The tiger saved the bunny last chapter and now has to deal with the consequences of his actions.**

 **Chapter 2: Avoiding Responsibility**

* * *

The bunny was surprisingly cooperative in coming home with me. I show her off to my parents telling them I finally have a pet. Mother responds "You did not obtain that pet during a hunt but at least you have one. Train it well." Father says "Useless tiger, you can't even obtain a pet during a hunt. You had to steal dinner from a group of foxes!" I guided the bunny to my room. Arriving in my room I took note of her attire for the first time. Her fur was dull grey, unkempt. She was wearing a green checkered shirt and blue pants. There were rips in both her shirt and pants indicating a struggle. Her eyes are lavender just like the picture I've seen with that smiling fox and rabbit. Her ears were droopy. She's sniffing constantly and still smells scared. I tell her that she will be safe with me. She crawls under my bed. I decide to leave her alone and take out my textbooks and started working on homework.

I have a pounding headache. The last thing I remember was working on homework. I check the clock it's been two hours it's now six. I look for my pet and couldn't find her. I decide not to care about it too much. I go down to the dining room for supper. On top of the table was a frightened deer. Mother asks me where my pet is. I tell her I don't know. Father says "This, is why you should have gotten one during the hunts. They would already be broken in." Mother says "I knew she left. I didn't stop her because it's your responsibility now. We can't have a new claimed pet that ran away on the first day. I am giving you a spiked shock collar (it has spikes that dig into the neck), a remote, and a leash. You are going to leave the house. Search for the bunn, and not come back without her."

I was forced out of my home. I didn't even get to eat dinner. All because I tried to save a bunny, a stupid ungrateful bunny. I claimed her as a pet something I've never had before. Predators who claim their pets this way are seen as weak. Unable to catch prey when they're able to run. I set out to find her, with a leash, a remote, and a spiked tame collar. No idea, where she went, unable to return home. I could scent her trail. I think she went this way. I ran, it led me to a dead-end street. I noticed three wolves looking at a panicking bunny. I yell "STOP, that's my pet." I was forced to explain that she knocked me out and ran away. I was feeling very annoyed with the bunny right now. I had to save her TWICE in one day and this was only the FIRST day. I still don't even know her NAME. I took the collar and leash put it on the bunny. I pressed the remote and yelled, "Don't run away again or knock me out." The bunny glared at me through her tears and said "I am not your pet." She's unwilling to walk home with me. I had to shock her every few steps.

Dinner was already finished by the time I arrived home. If I don't get to eat why should she? I leashed the bunny to my room and finally started doing homework. Fluffy walks into my room and asks the bunny "Where are you from?" The bunny doesn't reply continues looking angrily at me. Fluffy says "Come on, life is not so bad here" The bunny now looks angrily at Fluffy now but remains silent. Fluffy loses interest and leaves my room. Homework consisted of multiplication questions; why do they have to be so difficult? I finished homework and started watching television. It opened to an episode of My Little Prey: Domination is Magic (Rated NC-17). It was about the daily adventures of three prey and their predator friends that lived with them. It has a very fringe audience. TV: Once upon a time, in the magical land of Primordia. There was a rabbit that saw a sleeping injured fox during a storm. The rabbit took pity on the fox and brought him home. She put him in her bed and wished that the fox would get better. She herself slept on the floor. She tended to the fox day after day until one day the fox finally stirred and woke. The fox did not try to eat the rabbit the saved him and began to help her around the house. The fox had not eaten in several days now, he was getting hungry. The rabbit offered that he could eat her. The fox found he could eat insects and survive and that's what he did. One day, it was told that the fox became savage. He left a trail of destruction in his wake. Tons of prey and predators were dead. The bunny went to confront the fox. The bunny was unable to reason with the fox or bring herself to harm the fox. The fox did not listen and tried to kill her as well. It was said that the bunny ran and prayed to the animal gods. The gods themselves appeared and banished the fox to the moon where it was hoped that the rage would subside.

Legend has it that the bunny was granted immortality. In the memory of the fox she once knew. She unified the world now prey and predators live in harmony throughout the land. It was said that the gods' magic weakens every total lunar eclipse. On the thousandth lunars eclipse the fox will be able to escape and finish the job. It was hoped that a display of unity among different species would be able to thaw the fox's heart when he returns. Every town has their own group of six carefully chosen children to become friends at an early age to demonstrate the sense of unity the fox would expect.

I turned the television off it was another rerun. It was rather strange why this was rated NC-17. The episodes consisted of showing predators and prey working together, enjoying life and showing what they could do, to help each other. I went to sleep and waited for morning.

I was unable to bring my pet down to breakfast. Shocks wouldn't make her move. On the breakfast table were a few live rabbits that my parents scooped off the street we ate them raw. I brought some carrots up to my room and set them where the rabbit could reach. The bunny does not move to eat the carrots. Shocks were ineffective in trying to make her come with me or to force her to eat the carrots. She just looks at me with defiant eyes. I left the carrots there in my room and went to school alone.

I arrived in class. It was math again. Multiplication is rather difficult handing in my homework. I've gotten a D again. My classmates asked where the bunny that I took home for a pet was. I replied, "She's at home not willing to come with me to class." All of them laugh at me. I am used to this by now. I am the first predator that has a pet but is unable to bring it to school. Math consisted of more multiplication exercises my weak point just GREAT!

Social Studies is even worse. The normal freeform class was disrupted when classmates found the article that said I claimed the foxes' dinner to be my pet. The article also said I was unable to control my pet and it ran away and nearly got eaten by three wolves. I've obtained my pet outside of the sacred ritual of the hunt. This is largely frowned upon. During the hunt, prey has a chance to escape their predators and predators had to catch them and tame them. I've used a law to make someone my pet (although legal, it's rarely done). I was unable to control my pet and on top of that it ran away on the very first day. Everyone talked about me and my actions. I was unable to concentrate on the class and handed in nothing receiving a F grade for the day.

Lunch was normal at least, nothing spectacular still eating alone and everyone keeping their distance. I suppose I'm thankful after the Social Studies class where I was humiliated. Nothing significant happened in language class. We were taught more how to communicate effectively. Why do we have to learn language anyway? We use it every day to various degrees. Why have a class just for language? I still don't understand that. Other animals can understand me when I talk to them. I can understand them when they talk to me. Why bother having a class just for language? It's pointless!

Pet training class was different today. Instead of our normal spacious empty class room, Stonehart the lion leads us to the auditorium. The technology of the room allows the audience to hear anything that happens on the stage clearly. He grabs a seat places it on the stage. I was told to sit on the stage and wait. My classmates sat in an arrangement of chairs below also waiting. The teacher called Clawheart, a tiger stepped up to the stage with his pet deer. The tiger was wearing a shirt showing a decapitated deer. The deer was just wearing a shock collar. The tiger sat on the deer and told the deer to walk in circles while carrying him. He had a timer and the remote in his hands and said Begin. The deer started walking and the tiger started pressing the remote to the collar. Clawheart felt his pet wasn't moving fast enough so he told his pet to start again. She was made to start again. This kept going on and on. She's now crying while slowly moving. The tiger is getting frustrated at how slow his pet was moving. This time, at the starting point again. The tiger says "Begin!" and puts the timer into his pocket. He puts his left claws into the deer's flank and presses the remote again. The deer runs faster than ever before and finally completes a circle in record time. Then collapses from pain. The deer's eyes are flooded with tears.

Clawheart then says to me: "This is how you train a pet and walks off the stage." with his pet in tow.

I was forced to watch more and more spectacles of abuse. The final act made me shiver. The teacher called Foxfire. The fox steps on to the stage with his rabbit. The fox is wearing a shirt depicting clouds and a lightning bolt down the middle along with grey pants. The bunny has multiple cuts and bruises on his hands and arms. He's wearing a shirt that shows a fox eating a rabbit. He's also wearing black pants. His ears were droopy and he gave off the scent of fear. The fox leaves the stage to return with two posts and a metal bar that can be raised or lowered in between two posts. The bunny is told to jump over the bar between two posts. The fox raises the bar higher and higher as the bunny jumps over the bar over and over. The audience is applauding the display. The fox raises the bar higher still. The bunny fails at jumping that fox shocks the bunny and says "Slave, jump over it this time." The bunny tries and fails again. This time, the fox goes off the stage and returns with a whip. The fox strikes the bunny five times and tells him to try again.

It has become painfully obvious that the bunny will not succeed in jumping over the bar he has set. The fox is unwilling to admit defeat. He continues the abuse. After the twentieth failure, the fox strips his rabbit naked. We can see multiple welts and bruises on the back of the rabbit. He whips and shocks his rabbit still. We can hear the rabbit crying over and over as he keeps trying to jump over the bar. The rabbit is heard saying between sobs,"I can't do this, I'm sorry master, I will do anything else."

The fox ignores his pleas and tells the bunny to try again. The bunny's jumps are lower and lower now, and vastly below where the bar is. The audience continues observing the spectacle with eager anticipation. I am horrified. The show goes on.

The rabbit is now limping and just walking through the two posts and pleads to the fox "I can't do this, I can't take much more of this. Please master, stop doing this."

The fox thinks he's being insulted and lied to. He replies "You can and will jump over this bar." The rabbit is now barely able to move. He's bleeding all over the stage. The fox keeps on abusing the rabbit.

The rabbit is heard whispering to the fox "Please forgive me master, I have failed you." The rabbit stops moving entirely and closes his eyes. Stonehart steps on to the stage and asks the fox if he would like to send his pet to the hospital. Foxfire replies "No, this pet has failed it doesn't deserve to be saved. He humiliated me in front of the entire school." The fox then whips the rabbit to death.

Stonehart says "For killing your pet. You will receive an F. You are not allowed to own another pet until after the next annual hunt." The fox leaves the stage. The lion picks up the rabbit and throws it in the garbage can. The lion then addresses the class: "Everyone, you have seen what can be done to your pets and how to train them. Do not do the same thing as Foxfire did else you will receive an F. You Elunatee, I hope you take this lesson to heart. You will finally be graded on this subject because you now have a pet. It better be here next class."

The lion dismisses the class and school is over. I go to the washroom puking into the toilet over what I was forced to watch. This was the first death. I was forced to watch personally observing until it happened. Sure, I have seen other pets die before but it was never so elaborate and heartbreaking. Shaken, from my experience I begin to walk home. I vowed not to be like Foxfire.

I walked home without incident. I got to my room still trying to forget what happened in the last class. I noticed the rabbit sitting there still leashed to my room. The carrots weren't eaten. She looks weak now and still looks at me defiantly. I try coaxing her to eat carrots. She refuses and knocks them away. I try shocking her to make her eat carrots. She just cries from the pain and refuses food. I give up on trying to interact with my pet. That refuses to eat or speak. I do homework why is it always math? it's only math class that constantly gives me homework. My other classes rarely give me any.

While working on multiplication problems I heard screams coming from the kitchen. It must be dinner preparations. I tried bringing my pet to dinner. She still refuses to move willingly. I don't want to drag her downstairs. I just leave here up here and go downstairs myself. I arrive at the table. I am served mutton. Cotton was given some grass. Fluffy was given a plate of carrots. We all ate at the table. I heard that Cotton prepared the mutton today. Mother asks "Why is your pet not here?"

I tell her, "I am unable to train my pet to do anything shocks aren't working."

Father says, "Not only, did you get a pet using a law. You can't even train this one. At least it didn't run away today."

I finish dinner and return to my room. The rabbit still looks at me defiantly. I decide to browse the internet. I found a flash game depicting a cat being thrown out of a catapult press space and the cat would be launched into various obstacles. A score was given based upon how far it travels. Obstacles included venus fly traps and various forms of dynamite. It was strangely addictive. I played that until it was time to sleep.

Morning came, I was still unable to get my pet to do anything. She won't eat. she won't speak. Not even shocks will make her do something. I went down for breakfast and prepared to go to school. Parents nabbed some deer off the street. We just ate it raw. After breakfast, my parents had other plans. Mother says, "If you cannot bring your pet to school, you won't go at all, your rabbit looks like it's starving to death. If it dies, you will be kicked out of this house."

Father says, "it's unbelievable, you can't catch a pet. You can't even train a pet that you used the law to claim. I agree with your mother. If you cannot get your pet to eat something or do something. You will no longer live here. We're going to send you to an orphanage."

This was it! I was going to get kicked out of my house all because of this ungrateful unresponsive rabbit! I ran up to my room in anger. I searched for the remote and I pressed and held it. The stupid rabbit is just crying still refuses to speak. Nothing is working. I'm also late for school because my parents won't allow me to go. I realize the danger of the situation I am in now. I shouldn't kill the rabbit and I can't get it to obey. I beg the rabbit, "Please tell me, what you want, so that you will eat something." The rabbit does not respond. I say "I will do anything, please just talk to me." The desperation is evident in my voice. I am greeted with silence only the sounds of the rabbits uneasy breathing can be heard. After waiting an hour I break down and tell the rabbit that I will be kicked out of my house because I can't get her to do anything. I tell her about my life and my lack of friends. I cry while asking her "What is that that you want? just name it and I will do it. Please say something, do something, anything." The rabbit stops ignoring me and opens her mouth to speak...


	3. An Outrageous Demand, Bleak Acceptance

**A/N: This chapter is extremely dark. I hope I made the character interactions believable/plausible.**

 **Chapter 3: An Outrageous Demand, Bleak Acceptance**

* * *

The rabbit speaks. She says, "I want equality. I am not your pet. You do not own me. If you want me to eat and live. You will treat me as an equal. If you do not as you so desperately outlined earlier will be kicked out of this house and I will probably die. I was taken from Zootopia because I ended up trusting foxes thanks to my sister. You said you would do anything. Now, you can prove it." I finally heard the rabbit speak.

I ask the bunny. My voice barely containing my anger, "So, you want to be EQUALS? Can, I at least have your name first?"

The bunny replies certainly, "I am Avery Hopps. I was taken from Zootopia while visiting my sister. My sister has a friend that is a fox that was visiting her. His tail was extremely fluffy. My parents and I,learned about how they saved the city from a sheep. When it was time to go. I saw four foxes nearby with tantalizing tails. I ran to hug these tails and ended up in cage being carried here. Where, I come from predators and prey are friends together now. You like a good friend will go downstairs and fetch me a fresh bowl of carrots."

All the previous carrots I've brought up here have been wasted. I went downstairs to fetch a fresh bowl of carrots. Thankfully, my parents are out working. I ponder should I go to school and just leave this rabbit alone? No, that would probably get me into bigger trouble later on. I return with a bowl of ten carrots. I ask "Does that mean you'll finally eat something now?"

"Only, if you treat me as in equal."

"What, exactly do you mean by equal?"

"First, you will unleash me from the room. Once you do that. I will eat one carrot."

"I will not do that. I will not be trying to find you in the streets again."

We sit here in an uncomfortable silence seeing who's will, will break first. After an hour, Avery finally gives in and says "Since, you're not willing to unleash me from this room. You WILL remove the taming collar that you have put on me. If you don't do this I will simply not eat at all test me again at your peril."

As I gently remove the taming collar. I feel as if she's trying not to cry. I note that the spikes are stained with blood and there's wounds on the rabbit's neck where the spikes used to be.

Avery says, "Very good." She then reaches for the bowl picks up a carrot and begins to eat. She eats very slowly savoring every bite. She hasn't eaten for a while now. "Now, I must ask am I expected to wear this collar if I went along with you every day?"

I replied, "I don't trust you enough without , you will be wearing one. Owners do choose what their pets wear."

Avery says "At least, you're honest. If you lie at all, I will simply stop eating forever. Now, for the second carrot, since you do not trust me enough, not to wear a collar. You will sit next to me. Give me the collar and I will eat another carrot."

I do ask she asks. I give her the collar and I sit down next to her. She reaches for the bowl again and takes another carrot and eats it. She's still savoring her food by eating extremely slowly.

Avery's tone seems more confident now. She says, "For the third carrot, I will put this collar on you." I nod. She takes that as acceptance. She puts the collar around my neck. I can feel pain as the spikes dig into my flesh. She reaches for the bowl takes another carrot and eats it in two famished bites. There's only seven left. I wait for Avery's next demand.

Avery says "Move, ten feet away from me. Sit down and look at me."

That, request was amazingly simple after I do as she says. She takes a carrot from the bowl and eats it. I sit here waiting for her next command. She, now has the audacity to ask for the remote. This, request I am not so willing to budge on. We sit here for an hour. She says, "The carrots are no longer fresh. Go, back downstairs and bring me six fresh carrots."

I throw the remaining carrots into the garbage. Is it time to cut my losses and just eat her? I have used the law to try to save her. She has caused nothing but trouble and now I am stuck in this ridiculous situation. There's only six carrots left. How much worse can it get? I can always cut my losses later. When she asks for something too outrageous. Life in an orphanage would not be fun, at least I can show my parents I've tried? Maybe, they will kill her for me instead. I enter the room with six fresh carrots. I set the bowl in front of her again. I return to my previous position.

Avery says,"I tire of this. You will give me the remote or you will walk out of this room and I will not eat for as long as I am alive. Make your choice. Do it now. I'm giving you five minutes." I sit here waiting five long minutes before giving her my reply. I thought of the death of that poor obedient rabbit in school. The one brutally killed by Foxfire. I vowed back then. I would not be like Foxfire. I give in. I give her the remote waiting for what's to happen next. She reaches for the bowl and eats another carrot. "Brave, stupid or desperate, maybe all three." remarked Avery.

"Do you trust me?" I shake my head. "Now, you realize, I can shock you with the remote, you gave me? You realize, I can kill you with the remote?" I nod. "Good, I'm glad you understand that. Now, you will agree to be shocked for ten seconds on the lowest setting."

I don't agree to this at all. I just sit here refusing to reply after ten minutes Avery says, "You, take an extremely long time to make decisions. I'm going to put a stop to that right now. You will now have only ONE minute to accept or deny my requests. Keep in mind if you don't accept my requests or offer an alternative. I will simply stop eating and eventually starve to death. Now, do you agree to be shocked? do you have a better proposal? or do you give up and simply walk out of here?"

I am stunned. Uncertain how to reply to this. I wait. Avery says "Time, is up I will choose for you. I choose-" I shout "Yes, please shock me!" The collar shocks me for ten seconds. I can feel pain in my body. She takes a carrot from the bowl and eats it.

Avery says, "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" I whimper and look at her. "Now, you will beg to be shocked on the second lowest setting and it better be convincing."

I say, "You win, please shock me on the second lowest setting."

Avery says, "I detect resentment in your voice, try it again, this time with more enthusiasm."

I plead with her," Please shock me, for twenty seconds. Please eat another carrot."

Avery says, "Much better, I was only going to shock you for ten but you wanted twenty. Marvelous, it begins right now."

I am feeling lightheaded from the shocks but manage to stay conscious. She reaches for the bowl and eats another carrot. Avery now says "Very good, begging to be shocked like that. You know you can walk out of this room at ANY time." I flinch fearing for what was to come. "Oh, don't worry. The next task is extremely EASY! You will take off your shirt. That shirt is very offensive it shows a tiger leading a bunny around with a leash and a collar."

I take off my shirt and throw it on the orange carpet and she reaches for the bowl and eats another carrot. Avery says, "Don't despair! There's only two carrots left! You're almost done! Then, we can move on to discussing terms and conditions and all that fun stuff." At, this moment I feel curling into a ball and crying.

I say barely keeping my voice straight "What, do you want mee to do now?"

Avery says, "Simple, I want to hear exactly from you, "I want to be shocked for ten seconds on the third setting." All you have to do is say it." I manage to say the words she wants while sniffling and sobbing in between each word that I say.

She shocks me for ten seconds. When I open my eyes. I notice there's only one carrot left in the bowl. She's grinning now. I must have blacked out for a bit. I didn't see her eat the carrot. I hear the voice I have come to fear. I really don't think I can take much more of this.

She says, "Last, carrot you're almost done. I want to hear from you beg to be shocked on the highest setting for twenty seconds." I really think if I was shocked that long I would end up dying.

I plea with her while crying. "Can, we please lower how long you shock me for? I don't want to die."

I wait for her verdict. she hasn't responded. It's been five minutes. This, is one of the few times I feel extreme fear. I look at her. Her looks don't betray her intentions.

It's been ten minutes and she still hasn't said a word. I fear of what she would do if I make another comment. This waiting is pure agony. Maybe, I should just say I want to leave would she even allow that?

Twenty minutes have passed. I start crying thinking I am about to die.

It has been thirty minutes. She finally speaks,"I have thought about it. The best deal I will offer you is this. You will crawl next to me. I will shock you for five seconds on the highest setting. Start moving, NOW!"

Her authoritative voice catches me off-guard I quickly crawl over to her and waited for my fate.

Avery POV

I see the tiger crawling next to me. His eyes display extreme fear. He's completely scared of me. I shock him for five seconds on the highest setting. I notice he has fallen unconscious. This was the result I was aiming for. I look at his tear stained face. I listen to his labored breathing. I eat the final carrot in the bowl.

I gambled much by making my demands. I was surprised he broke down. I felt hopeless at that time nothing to live for. Taken from family, lost in another country, forced to be someone's pet.

I learned from Judy to never stop trying. No matter what animals say. Be stubborn and persistent.

Considering, fox tails got me into all this mess. I might as well feel his body. His tail isn't as good as a fox's. I feel his fur it feels soft and comfortable. He has shown how far he's willing to go. What he's willing to do. We can talk terms later for the first time. My situation does not feel hopeless. I vow that I will see my family again. I climb on top of the tiger and lie down this so much better than sleeping on the carpet. I fall asleep.


	4. Consent, Compromise, Compassion

**A/N: For some reason, this chapter contains too much fluff.**

 **Chapter 4: Consent, Compromise, Compassion**

* * *

Elunatee POV:

I regain consciousness. I noticed there's something on my back. Avery is sleeping peacefully on top of me such a serene sight. She, was also the one capable of extreme cruelty. This was not what I expected at all. When I said I would do anything. I slowly move around hoping to gently wake her up. Will this happen every time I try to feed her? I don't think my body can take it.

I hear her mutter while sleeping ,"Why is my bed moving?". I move a bit faster to try to wake her up. She rouses from her slumber. Jumps off me and looks at me. She says, "Don't WORRY. You're STILL alive." Is the torment about to start again? I start crying again I ask while sobbing "What do you want now?" She says, "Simple, we are going to talk terms and conditions. What do you want me to do? what I'm willing to do, what's going to happen. Now, let us begin. What do you want me to do? I can't imagine I'd be just eating carrots in your room for the rest of eternity, I will starve myself if it comes to that.

I feel extremely relieved and say, "I'm expected to take you with me everywhere. You're supposed to participate in nearly everything that I do and to follow my commands. Other owners discipline their pets when they don't obey some of them do it anyway for sadistic pleasure."

Avery replies, "Now, that I know what's expected of me in general. I expect YOU to help me return home when opportunity arises if it ever does. If you don't agree. This will be the end of our relationship. Now, until we have an escape opportunity. We'll remain here."

I consider her request and reply "I will help you return home. If opportunity arises I don't even know where Zootopia is or how to get there. I've heard predators like myself are treated horribly there and prey rules over all. It's just like the reverse of the situation here."

She says ,"That's probably what happened in the past. Zootopia as it is now accepts predators and prey. Most of them live together happily. I promise, I will be your friend if we make it there. Now, that you've accepted this request of mine. Let's move on. What do you want me to do today?"

I think of an extremely simple request "I just want you to act obedient in front of my parents and to show up to the dinner table today and eat there, while wearing the collar."

She says, "Is there, anyway that you can get a collar without those painful spikes?"

"Maybe in the future but not today. My parents will expect you wearing a collar."

"I will wear the collar with spikes but only today. You will not shock me. If you do, the moment we are alone again, we'll have similar session, like the one we had today."

I hear my parents coming home and say "Quick, can you take the collar off me? I will put it on you." She takes the collar off me. It feels painful as it is being removed. I put it on her trying not to hurt her too much. I quickly put on one of my shirts. I unleash her from the room. I leave the leash inside the room she gives me the remote.

She says, "It's show time." We head downstairs to greet my parents.

"Mom, Dad look, I've trained her. She's obedient now!", I said to my parents. Mother says "We'll see about that. Let's see what tasks you can make her do." Mother grins evilly.

Father says ,"You must demonstrate how well trained your pet is to us. This will be so much fun. You get to show off your skills and explain the results of skipping school for an entire day."

I look at Avery in the eye trying to communicate that I didn't plan for any of this. I hope she stays obedient.

I ask my parents, 'What would you like her to do?"

My parents are surprised that she ate at all. Mother tells me ,"Take a carrot throw it on the floor and she will eat it." Our tasks are spelled out for us. I go to the fridge to grab a carrot. I throw the carrot on to the floor and watch Avery eat it.

Father remarks "So, you can feed a pet after all. Maybe, there's hope for you yet!"

Mother watches this. Then makes a remark, "How about discipline? What happens if you shock her? Does she remain or run away? Go on, shock her for twenty seconds. I want to see what happens."

I'm given the choice of either disobeying my parents or to shock Avery and deal with the consequences later. I choose to use the remote on the lowest setting for twenty seconds. I hope she can forgive me. I can hear her cry after ten seconds. She stays still after I stop shocking her.

I use the opportunity to pursue one of her other requests. I said to my parents, "See, she didn't run away. Is it possible I can have one of those shock collars without spikes? I believe she has earned it as a reward."

We move away from the door and sit down in the living room.

Mother replies, "Certainly, if you trust your pet enough to remain up here while you go down to the basement to fetch a collar. I won't be stopping her, if she tries to run away."

I take a leap of faith and place my trust in her. I go downstairs return with a taming collar that doesn't have spikes and a remote as well. I take off the collar with spikes around her neck. She cries a bit as the collar is slowly removed. I put the new collar around her, and put the old one in my pocket.

Father puts his head against the sheep using her body as a pillow. He says, "I am amazed at how well you've managed to train your pet and it's not even been a day yet! The real test is will she go willingly to school with you?"

My parents look at the time and head outside. It was time to prepare dinner. Their pets are going with them. We are left alone again. They are out of sight. Avery says ,"So, you shocked me with the collar even though you promised not to… Do you know, what happens now?"

I reply, "Yes, I await my punishment for breaking our deal."

She says, "SPLENDID! Such a good tiger holding your end of the bargain." My body presses further into the sofa. "Don't worry, I know that you didn't do it of your own free will. You had to keep up the act nothing will happen." I sigh in relief.

My parents return home. They've found some deer from the street it seems. We sit down at the table. The deer is placed on the table alive and unharmed. My parents bring out two bowls of carrots, one for Fluffy, one for Avery and a bowl of grass for Cotton. Father says, "Go, ahead son you've earned it. The first bite of unharmed prey. Go,ahead eat a leg." The deer has the look of resignation in his eyes.

I take a bite out of the deer. It now cries out in distress and has three legs. Blood flows freely on to the table. My parents take their turns each eating a leg. I was given the remaining leg. The deer is now crying from pain. This is the first time. I wonder why prey don't fight back or try to run when they are taken off the street.

We take turns taking bites out of the deer until there's nothing left. Fluffy and Cotton have finished their carrots. Avery still hasn't started hers. I ask my parents "Is it okay if I bring Avery to my room to discipline her because she's not eating again?" We leave the dining table and go up to my room. I bring the carrots she didn't eat with me. "What's wrong? why aren't you eating?"

She says, "First, you will sit down on the bed. Do, it NOW!" I sit on the bed and waited for the next command. She moves and sits in my lap and cries into my shirt. I place my paw on the back of her head and gently pet her.

I say ,"There, there it'll be okay. You'll be safe with me. That won't happen to you. I promise." I pet her for five minutes. It seems like she's back to the bunny that I know and says "Now, you will feed me the carrots." I stroke her ears while I feed her the carrots.

I tell her, "I am sorry, that's just the way things are. How is it like in Zootopia?"

She says, "Predators don't eat prey anymore, only bugs and fish and plant stuff"

I respond, "Does it actually taste good?"

She replies she doesn't know but hasn't really heard complaints about the food within Zootopia. She asks, while sitting in my lap, if we could watch TV together. She says "I want to watch children shows."

I say ,"That's a very bad idea." She's persistent so I turned on the TV and switched to a children's TV series. The Throne of Flesh the Television depicts:

A long line of animals of varying species. They are all prey. Lining up one by one for the stage. The people at the bottom watching this were predators of all species. At the top of the stage was a table. A lion stood at the top of the stage carrying a sword. A bunny is the first animal to approach the table. He places his paw on the table. The lion swings the sword in a magnificent arc. The rabbit screams in agony and moves off the stage. Another lion takes the paw and throws it to the ground. The lion shouts "NEXT!".

Avery runs out of the room clutching her stomach. I chase after her. I see her puking into the sink. I see fear in her eyes. She stutters, "that's not a children's show."

I gloat, "I tried to tell you it was a bad idea but did you listen? No." She walks shakily back to the room with me. She sees the pile of hands has grown considerably now. I quickly shut off the television.

Avery now sits on top of my bed and says, "For gloating at me take my collar off. NOW!' I remove the collar from her. I put both the spiked collar and the normal collar on the desk as well as two remotes.

I lay on the bed with her. She says in a commanding voice, "There's something I want to try." I get up from the bed and rush to my desk preparing to put one of the shock collars on myself. She says, "Oh, I didn't want to do any of that… DON'T WORRY!" I am confused by her strange behavior. I go back to the bed and lay down beside her.

She says, "I've been stuck wearing the same clothing every day since I've taken. I want new clothes and a bath." I tell her to wait here I go into my parent's room and look for Fluffy's clothes. Thankfully, my parents aren't in their room. All Fluffy's clothing turns out to be pink. I grabbed shirts and pants and went back to my room.

I give her Fluffy's clothes. She says, "Now, I want a bath." I lead her to the bathroom and tell her to go in she says "What, you expect me to wash myself? You are coming in here with me."

I say, "Aren't we too young for this?"

"Bunnies wash each other all the time. Now, come on hurry up!"

Here, we are floating in a bathtub scrubbing each other's fur. She says "Your paws feel very comfortable. Come give me a massage." I blush and feel extremely awkward and move my paws gently back and forth on her back. After a couple minutes, she says "Now, it's my turn." She gently moves her paws back and forth on my back.

After a few minutes, I suddenly tell her, "I feel clean enough." I get out of the tub. She takes a towel and prepares to dry me off. I keep thinking in my mind, "this, is innocent, this is innocent". She says "Now, it's your turn." She points to a towel. I use it to dry her off. I put on my clothes. It turns out Fluffy's clothing is too big for her. She doesn't want to wear her old clothes. We come back to my room. She's now sitting entirely naked on my bed.

She says, "Because, there's nothing for me to wear. Why should you wear anything? TAKE EVERYTHING OFF NOW!" I heed her command and begin to undress. "I don't want to sleep on the floor tonight. This is how it's going to work. I am going to lie on the bed. Turn off the lights then wrap yourself around me."

I end up spooning a naked rabbit while being entirely naked myself. I feel her soft fur against mine and her calm and content breathing. I see a big smile on her face. I reach for some blankets to cover us and fall asleep trying really hard not to think of my situation.


	5. Performance, Opportunity, Equality

**A/N: Avery actually goes to school with Elunatee today. Commas have also skyrocketed in value and must be allocated with greater precision.**

 **Chapter 5: Performance, Opportunity, Equality**

* * *

Elunatee POV:

I wake up seeing Avery already awake, sitting on a chair looking at me. Avery says, "About time, you've gotten up." She proceeds to act as if nothing has happened the entire night. "What's expected of me today?"

I respond with, "You are going to go to school with me today. Please, wear a collar for public appearance." She lets me put the collar without spikes around her and passes me the remote. I've decided it's time to put on some clothing. I grab a shirt from a drawer. This one shows a deer squished beneath a lion. I also put on some generic blue pants. We head downstairs for breakfast.

Three rabbits on the table. I set a bowl of carrots underneath the table and tell Avery to eat. My parents give me one I bite it's head off first then move on to eating the rest of the body. Avery finishes eating and proceeds to sit in my lap. She can imagine what happened to those rabbits, I whisper to her, "This won't happen to you it'll be okay." I ask my parents, "Can I have money to buy her some clothing?"

"Certainly not, clothing on pets is optional. I don't think she needs any right now", said Mother.

Clothing for her, was more for my sake than hers, it seems like we will need to get money on our own. I put everything we would need for school in my backpack. I walk with Avery to school. I finally have a pet that's willing to follow me to school.

On the way to school she notes, "Almost everyone has a pet. Their clothing is indeed diverse so are their facial expressions. I can see fear in some of them others display joy." We arrive at school and nothing else catches her eye. I notice she doesn't mind being naked.

Math class was rather fun today. She was willing to get the exercises for me. I could sit back and wait for the papers to come to me, unlike the other days. The only student that went up to get papers was Foxfire since he killed his pet earlier. She sits beside me and we completed all the exercises of the class in record time. No homework from Math Class for me today.

In Social Studies, class she's given a computer right beside me. I see her first course of action was to open MuzzleTime to see if she could get into contact with her family. She's disappointed that she couldn't. She opens the browser searches for Zootopia and couldn't really find the results she was looking for. She says, "All these applications don't work like the way they do back home. My family is probably still searching for me."

"I promised, I would get you back home. I'm sorry that you still can't contact your family. Could you perhaps search for ways to make money? I really don't want to look at you naked." She searches for ways to make money. I scour the internet for something to write about. She finds a website for the Pet Talent Show. They want participants for tomorrow. It'll be the weekend so we can attend. It's nearby, prizes include up to two hundred for the winner. A strange twenty dollars just for the pet eating the food offered there. It's also targeted to our age group. Sixty to hundred and nineteen moons old. I decide to do more research on the event. It turns out there's a rather high mortality rate for pets that compete there. I decide to ask, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely, how hard can the event be? There's guaranteed twenty dollars just for eating food anyway."

I have a bad feeling about this. I give her a few terms and conditions to try to get her to reconsider the idea. "I will let you compete, you will only participate in the events I deem safe. You WILL eat whatever's offered to you if it won't kill you or I will shock you until you are dead. Do you still want to compete?" She agrees to the terms. I tell her, "We will go tomorrow." I hand in a paper describing the history of pet shows for the class.

Lunch: I did bring some carrots for her. I apologize that they're no longer fresh. I was served cooked meat. Screams are heard from the kitchen. I trust her enough, to let her go to the washroom unattended.

Avery POV:

I heard screams from the kitchen I'm still not used to all this. I leave the cafeteria to go to the washroom. I vomit into the sink, a bit shaken. I look in the mirror, my grey fur has lost some of it's luster. I exit the bathroom and see a fox heading towards me. His attire was rather different, he wore a shirt depicting clouds with a lightning bolt down the middle. It for once, didn't contain any images of animal abuse. He must be very nice, I decide that I want to feel his tail. He pays me no mind. I wait until he passes me, then I move to grab his tail. I say, "It's so soft and fluffy."

The fox sees an opportunity, "Look, why don't we go somewhere private?" I follow him, he leads me outside of the school. We sit underneath a tree relaxing watching the sky. I spend the entire time cuddling his tail. The bell rings, I realize I must have lost track of time. "My name's Foxfire, we can do this again later." I sprint back into the school. I decide to go to our next class and wait for Elunatee to show up. I cry out in pain as I feel electricity coursing through my body. I see Elunatee he doesn't look happy at all.

We sit down in the class next to each other. He whispers, "I trusted you. Where did you go?"

"I'm sorry I lost track of time. I ended up making a friend. I didn't mean to worry you."

He replies, "You've seen what can happen to prey, I don't want to lose you." I realize he was just worried about me. I notice that this class teaches people how to read and write. Our reading material or topics don't interest me at all. The entire class seems to reinforce the idea that prey are not equals. The books we can choose from during free reading time leave much to be desired.

Next class is Pet Training. The audacity of this school training prey as if they were pets! I suppose I will see what Elunatee has planned for me today. I guess I should play along. I can always express my complaints in private. I took note of various equipment available to use in the room. It seems like it's mostly free form. Pets are either seen doing exercise or degrading tasks. I am getting annoyed Elunatee still hasn't done anything. We just sit here doing nothing. Speaking of doing nothing, the fox I met earlier today is also doing nothing. It seems like he doesn't have a pet and is required to sit and watch others interact with theirs.

I told Elunatee to set up an obstacle course. THIS was the most pathetic obstacle course I've ever tried. It was way too easy and way too short. I sit down on the bench next to him tapping the floor repeatedly with my feet trying to communicate my displeasure. Do I have to tell him to do EVERYTHING, is he capable of thinking on his own?

Finally, he seems to get the hint. He gets up moves various equipment around in the room. He ends up constructing a rather well done obstacle course. He also brings out a timer and a whip. He says, "There, are you happy?" I detect frustration in his voice. I begin the obstacle course. I end up missing a jump. He shocks me with the collar and tells me to start again. I start from the beginning. I miss the jump again. This time, he whips me once and tells me to start again. This time I finally gotten past that part. He's not satisfied with how long I've taken. I had to start over yet again. I finish the class tired and in pain from all the shocks and lashes. The teacher congratulates Elunatee for training me well. We return home.

His parents are ecstatic that he finally has a well-trained 'pet'. They leave us alone and we go to his room. We sit on the bed. He takes off my collar. He rubs my back where he whipped me in the last class. He says "I'm sorry about what I did last class, please forgive me." What am I supposed to say next? I don't know. I don't say anything and just think about the events of that class. I am left with a question that I don't know the answer to. Did I have fun?

I blush as I realize what my answer would be. I say, "You WHIPPED me in class today. Now, be a good kitty and clean the tool of your punishment. Go, clean the spiked collar, it's still stained with blood." He takes the spiked collar and leaves the room. He comes back with a shiny spiked collar. He seems to know what I want next. He sits on the bed beside me. He hands me the spiked collar and bends his head down, so I can put it on him. I tell him. "Bring me the other collar."

I put the non-spiked collar on him. I say "I will shock you for each time you whipped me. I think, it was over twenty." I press the remote on the lowest setting for thirty seconds. He takes the shock without complaint, just whimpering while it was happening. I'm also annoyed that he shocked me at lunch. I've a rather stupid idea, that just might work. I tell him to put the spiked collar on me. That's what he does, I feel some slight pain as the spikes dig into my flesh. I hold on to the remote to his collar. He holds the remote to mine. In this moment, we are more equal than we've ever been before. "We will eat dinner this way, you will not take the collar off. It's time to show them a new way."

He says, "What are you crazy? My parents will kick us out for sure!"

"I am not worried about that at all. I don't think they would care all that much. It's still a huge improvement over your previous situation of me, ignoring you." I've decided to stop cowering behind the norms today. There's a pet talent show tomorrow, I'm sure we can get enough money to survive even if they kick us out. It's time for dinner. We go to the dining table. His parents look at us strangely but say nothing. I make a bold request "I would like one spiked collar and one collar without spikes as well as two remotes."

His mother says, "This is hilarious, of course bunny you can take two collars and a remote from downstairs."

His father says, "Finally, I understand how my son got you to behave. Equality, that's what you wanted isn't it?"

We're able to drop the act. We now have four collars and four remotes in our possession. We proceed to eat dinner without incident. I witness yet another animal being devoured alive. After dinner, we return to the room. I take off his collar, he takes off mine. I tell him to wash the collar that I wore. We spent rest of the day in each other's embrace. No longer needing to act as if we were owner and pet. We are now equals. Tomorrow's goal is to win the talent show. He really wants me to wear clothing.

We sleep in the same fashion as the night before. His scent becomes comforting.

* * *

 **A/N: I've got a few ideas of what events the pet talent show will have. Also, trying to keep character personalities consistent/believable.**


	6. Learning from the Master

**A/N: Well, this turned out to be a lot more twisted than I planned.**

 **Chapter 6: Learning from the Master**

* * *

Avery POV:

It's morning, the day of the pet talent show. I will play my part and we will finally have money! Maybe, a way to return home. Come on, get up! I decide to jump up and down on his back to see if he would wake. Elunatee stirs and wakes up. His first act is always to get dressed, how strange. We walk downstairs and see what's for breakfast. His parents have more live prey on the table. Prey are eaten while alive. I am given more carrots like usual. I guess I'd have to request a change in menu or buy my own food if I want something else. Tentative plan:

1) Obtain money from talent show

2) Eat a free meal, get paid twenty dollars.

3) Use money to buy whatever needed

4) Left over money saved towards returning home whenever possible

We go towards where the pet talent show will be held. Surprisingly, it was only a thirty-minute walk. We arrive at a large building. There seems to be a lot more spectators than competitors. Why is it all these predators usually wear clothing depicting some form of abuse towards prey? Even Elunatee does it! This is infuriating! I see tons of predators discussing with their pets while holding pieces of paper. We wait in line to register for the pet talent show. I notice the people in line are of similar age. The pets tend to have shock collars worn, some of them have clothing. We arrive at the front of the line. We are given papers to fill in and information about the show. The rules are as follows:

1) All events are optional

2) Shock collars are required

3) Pets cannot harm anyone or they will be disqualified.

4) Predators cannot harm other predators or they will be disqualified

I look over the rules, they seem rather reasonable. Can't believe Elunatee was so worried about this show. I look to the next section detailing prizes:

1) $50 to the owner of the pet that wins an event. A gold medal is awarded to the owner as well

2) $20 to the owner of the pets that eat lunch here

3) $1000 bonus to owner of any pet that wins all four events

The final section of the paper says that the Pet Talent Show is not responsible for the deaths of any pet that may occur during the event. This seems reasonable.

We fill out the forms to register me in the talent show. It wanted my species, age, name. I am registered as Avery Hopps.

We are led into a large room of other competitors. We sit and wait for the event to start. I look into the faces of the prey I see, none of them want to be here. I guess this will make it easy! Elunatee was worried all for nothing. I ask the animals in this room if they know events the talent show has. They don't know either. Well, per the information given, all events are optional. I guess I don't need to worry too much.

More and more animals arrive into the room. There's seventy of us. I guess that means thirty-five pets are competing. The event is starting. We hear from the announcer: The first event will be an agility test. There's also a rule of NO activating shock collars if your pet is in the water. Anyone that does that has their lives forfeit. Whoever designed this event wasn't being fair at all. It doesn't bother me though; my chances of winning have just increased dramatically. We step out on to a gigantic grass field. I look at my surroundings. There's tons of animals watching this. Tons of predators with their pets. The middle of the grass field is suddenly replaced by a large pool of water. A series of thin bars connected by metal poles reach higher and higher. The goal of the competition is to jump and reach the top bar as many times as possible.

We are told to begin. All the pets try to jump to reach the top. I've missed my jump and just fall into the cold water below. I get back to the starting point and try again. I see other pets getting shocked after leaving the water. Unfortunately, water and electricity do not mix. They are left barely able to move.

Fortunately, it's not possible for many species to even attempt the jump, deer for example simply cannot land on a thin bar to keep going. Some of the owners are furious, they end up shocking their pets to death. Over the course of the event, I have successfully landed on the top bar four times. That's higher than anyone else. I have won the first event! That's an easy fifty dollars right there! I return to where Elunatee is and wait for further instructions.

The pool vanishes, the grass is back. Several wolves are seen dragging the dead pets off the field. They raise a stage on top of the open field now. Elunatee is told to step forward. A lion gives him a golden medal. He puts it around his neck. I can hear the crowd shouting his name. Elunatee comes back from the stage and back to me. He says "Good job, now we have fifty dollars after all this I can finally buy you some clothing."

"I told you this would be easy.", I said. We wait for the start of the next event, off to a good start so far. The next event is a marathon. We are tracked on how many laps we can do around the field over the course of thirty minutes. We take our place at the starting line, there's only twenty-nine of us now.

The announcer yells, "Begin!". I decide to start slow, there's no need to rush. I believe I'm faster than anyone anyway. Better conserve my energy for the other events of today. I walk around the track uncaring. I see collars being used on some pets if they are too slow. Merrily walking around the track without a care. Elunatee still hasn't shocked me yet. I am now the slowest animal in the marathon.

The announcer yells, "Five minutes remaining." I hear this and I sprint into action. I end up passing some of the faster runners. Their collars are activated. I end up running more than anyone in the race. I return to where Elunatee is.

He says "Good job, winning the second event, maybe we can win all four!"

I tell him, "We can probably use some of this money, to get me home." He agrees. The stage appears again. The wolves are seen again dragging dead pets off the field. Elunatee is told to step forward. He walks on to the stage to receive another gold medal. His name is chanted again.

The announcer informs us it's lunch time. The predators are given food first. A stream of live prey is seen walking into the room. Predators are told to pick what they want most, and eat it. Elunatee chooses a small deer and slowly eats it while it's alive. The deer does not run, only cries out in pain as more and more of its flesh is bitten off.

The announcer yells, "It's time for pets to eat. You have two hours." Finally, about time, what's better than being paid and given food at the same time? It turns out, not eating anything at all would be better. There's fifty bowls on the floor for pets to eat, two for each pet. Owners walk with their pets and escort them to the bowls. I look closely at the bowls contents.

One bowl contains live insects, worms, beetles, bugs. Another bowl contains murky brown water. I ask Elunatee, "Is it okay, if I don't eat this?"

He replies, "Remember, our deal earlier? The one you agreed to? Are you backing out of it now?"

"Yes, you WILL let me."

He responds with, "No, you don't get to back out on this deal so easily. You've already made me a hundred dollars. I'm sure my parents won't worry too much if you die. You, will eat, or get shocked to death. It's your choice. Besides, I've heard from you that predators eat insects in Zootopia anyway. So, it obviously wouldn't kill you."

I bargain with, "I'll do pretty much anything else you want me to, just don't make me eat this." My offer is rejected. My choices are either eating the food offered, or being shocked to death. I decide to eat the food. I sniff the food first the water smells like sewage. The bugs stink. The taste of the bugs is vile. The water I need to lap up is even worse. I've eaten one bug. I've lapped the water once. I beg Elunatee, "Please, can I stop now?" He motions towards the remote, I continue consuming this vile meal.

I am about half way done. I feel like I will throw up. I tell him, "This is beyond disgusting, I don't care what you do. I am not eating it anymore." I feel my collar activating. I feel more pain the further I move away. He's serious, I crawl back to my meal in defeat.

I am nearly almost done. My stomach is rebelling against me. I am down to two bugs; the water bowl is nearly empty. I hurl into the bowl. I begin to cry realizing what this meant. I plead with Elunatee I beg, "I will act as a pet from now on. Please, don't make me finish this, I can't."

He responds with, "I said, this was a bad idea from the start remember? YOU were the one who agreed to it. The one who talked me into it. No, you are going to finish this."

I swallow my pride and say, "YOU WERE RIGHT, HAPPY?"

He responds with, "You are still going to finish your meal. I'm glad, you can admit you are wrong. Now, act like the pet you are and obey!" His responses are entirely cold and uncomforting. Where was the tiger that I could call a friend? The one that I slept with in bed.

I decide to just sit here and not eat anything. He shocks me with the remote. I still do nothing. He picks up the remaining two bugs in the bowl. He punches me in the stomach. I scream. He holds my mouth open and puts the two bugs into my mouth. One of his paws hold my nose shut, another holds my mouth shut. I chew the bugs and swallow in order to breathe.

He pushes my face down into the bowl containing vomit and remaining water. He says, "Clean". He lets my head up a bit. Tears flow down my face as I begin to lap up the vomit and the remaining water in the bowl. He lets me up after the bowl is clean to his satisfaction.

I walk with Elunatee back to the edge of the field with unsteady steps. My face covered in vomit and water. Tears stain the fur of my cheeks. I wait for the next event to start. I notice that one pet has been shocked to death. That could have been me. That could have been me. The announcer yells, "Time's up." Some of the pets did not finish their food. They are all told to leave the field.

The announcer yells, "Any owner, who's pet finished the meal step forward." A stage appears in the middle of the field again, Elunatee goes towards it. A lion hands him twenty dollars along with everyone else.

He returns to my side. I glare at him hatefully. He tells me to stop and motions to the remote. I cry while waiting for the next event to start. A tiger walks down towards the field. He's carrying a large stack of paper. The announcer yells, "Go, pick up the rules and information of the next event". All the predators and their pets go to pick up a sheet for rules. We return to the edge of the field. I read the paper, it says: Live archery competition. The pets will stand behind this white line. The owners are given a bow and ten arrows. Here's the scoring system: The player with the most points will win. Points are obtained when an arrow hits your pet. You are given ten points if you shoot your pet in the eyes. The pet is supposed to run where the arrows are, so that it hits them, between the eyes preferably. The owner must stay in the rectangle to shoot. If a pet is seen running past the line, they will be tortured and killed on the spot.

The announcer yells, "It's time for the next event to begin." The stage lowered again and vanishes. A grass field with a single white line in the middle and a rectangle on the edge is all that remains. The announcer calls two names which I don't know. A wolf and A sheep step on to the field. The sheep takes its place behind the white line. The wolf stands in the rectangle and takes aim. The first shot misses. At the end, the left eye of the sheep is pierced by two arrows, the wool of the sheep contains four. The sheep walks back to the wolf while blood drips on to the field as it moves.

The announcer calls another pair. This process repeats. One of the prey called to the field is surprisingly uncooperative. He is tortured then killed on the spot. A tiger from class is apparently here in this competition. He and his doe are called on to the field. His aim is good. All ten shots hit the doe, both eyes are hit by three arrows. His doe is now blind and tries to walk back to him.

The announcer calls Elunatee and I to the field.

I tell Elunatee, "I don't want to participate in this event. It's too dangerous. You told me, I would only do safe ones."

He says, "But this is safe. You are going to go out there and not move. There will be serious consequences if you move at all. You've seen what will happen, as you tried to disobey earlier. It's rather hard to hit a moving target. Now, that I have money, I don't need you anymore. Oh, keep your eyes open wide."

I say, "What's gotten into you? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND."

He reaches for the remote and shocks me for five seconds on the second setting. He replies "You are a pet and nothing more. Now, go on the field. If you don't I guarantee, you will suffer a fate worse than death."

Elunatee walks to the rectangle of the field. I slowly walk over the blood-stained grass to the white line. I cry as I realize, I am going to die. I am going to die in a talent show I signed up for. I am going to die and my family won't even find out.

I am past the white line. I stand here and wait for my fate.


	7. Uniting Zootopia: The Search for Avery

**A/N: I think this would be the perfect opportunity to introduce everything that has happened in Zootopia. After all, what has her family been doing?**

 **Chapter 7: Uniting Zootopia: The Search for Avery**

* * *

Uniting Zootopia: The search for Avery

Day 1:

Nick POV:

I am spending a long weekend with Judy at her apartment. Her apartment only has one bed so we end up sleeping together. It's one of the few moments where I am able to enjoy her embrace. She doesn't see us as anything more than friends yet. It's been six months since I've joined the police force. Our jobs have consisted of mundane cases and parking duty. Nothing, has been able to match the thrill and excitement of the Nighthowler case.

Judy told me she has a surprise for me today. I am here just waiting to see what the surprise is. So, far there has been no hint at what it can be. Someone knocks on the door. I go to answer the door. I am tackled by five bunnies. Apparently, she has decided to take this day to introduce me to her family. This is also the first time I'm meeting her parents.

I say, "A little help here?" as five bunnies pile on top of me.

"Let me use my cellphone first. This is adorable.", said Judy. She takes out her cellphone snaps a picture of five bunnies on top of me in various positions. I am sure she's going to use that for blackmail later. Her parents were extremely supportive of her friendship with me. They too love the sight of five bunnies playing with me. I can't get one of her sisters to stop hugging my tail. It's like the only thing she likes. Any attempts to dislodge her were futile, she hugged my tail wherever I went.

We sit on the couch. I have one rabbit behind my head, one hugging my tail, two on my shoulders and another hugging my leg. We recount our adventures in the nighthowler case.

The day proceeded without incident. I headed "home" back under my bridge. Her parents and their children left as well.

Midnight, Judy calls me and tells me Avery was missing and asked if I had seen her.

I told her that I didn't and went back to sleep.

Day 2:

Morning:

I meet Judy at Precinct one headquarters. Judy seems like she hasn't slept at all. She's worried for her sister. Avery is still missing. her parents and her other four siblings were fine. They've returned to Bunnyburrow and placed their faith in her to find Avery. Judy requests permission and help to search for Avery. It was granted. Unfortunately, we don't have any leads. Our best course of action is to blindly review traffic cameras. Bogo also has the other officers keep an eye out for Avery. Her parents only noticed Avery's disappearance when embarking the train back to Bunnyburrow. So, she disappeared somewhere en route from Judy's apartment to the train station. What's worse than parking duty? Reviewing traffic cameras searching for someone. Our entire day was unproductive, there was simply no sign of Avery. I return home and waited for the next day.

Day 3:

Today I noticed that Judy seemed like she hasn't slept when she showed up to work. She must be searching for Avery without any rest. It's not healthy at all. Her next idea is reviewing random traffic cameras with the slight hope that Avery might be found.

I noticed her ability to think rationally degrading. I tell her, "You should get some rest. I've got a better idea to find Avery." She tells me that Avery has always looked up to her. It's one her siblings that she's developed close relationships with.

I get the sense that she won't get a goodnight's rest if left alone. I ask her if I could go over to her apartment. I also tell her that I live under a bridge still. She takes pity on me and agrees. I had to calm her down. She wants to spend the entire night driving around looking for Avery. This obviously wouldn't work.

I sleep with her again just like the long weekend. I've been woken up twice by her sneaking out of bed, I assume to try to find Avery again. I end up holding her in my embrace so she can't leave the bed anymore.

Day 4:

In the morning, I allow Judy to leave the bed. I tell her of my plan. She tells Bogo that she wants to hold a press conference. Bogo agrees, with the public searching for her, it will be a lot easier to find where she is. She uses all of her political clout to hold a press conference. Judy's appearance is simply dashing. She looks simply radiant in a police uniform. She steps up on to the podium and prepares to speak:

"Greetings Zootopia. Today, I come to you with a personal request. My sister has gone missing. We have tried to find her but were unsuccessful. I ask of you, to keep an eye out for her. I know I have caused strife for this city in the past. United, we can overcome anything, just like we overcame the Nighthowler crisis. Let the misguided animals see that we will not be divided. We will stand together united as one. Lionheart, in the past thought it would be a good idea to hide missing animals from the public eye. This, being the first case of an animal gone missing and being unable to be found promptly since then. So, I ask of you Zootopia, will you help me with this personal request?"

The screen behind her, shows an image of Avery on the day she disappeared.

"Zootopia, will you help me? Will you help me in the search?"

The press asks for details including her interests, habits, friends. All in an attempt to figure out where she went. All of Zootopia knows that Avery is missing now and that she was last seen wearing a green checkered shirt and blue pants. I told her that would be sufficient. We can't keep driving up and down a random street expecting a bunny to show up. Life doesn't work like that. We spent the rest of the day together relaxing, enjoying each other's company and waiting for news on Avery.

Day 5:

The sky itself cried out in pain for Zootopia's loss. Flashes of lightning came down from the sky looking to smite the guilty. Judy and Nick spent the day at home watching television while waiting for their phones to ring. The television reception gave out for about an hour. Judy gets a call from a Wolf towards the end of the day:

"I am Ashclaw Coldnails, I believe I've found clues to where Avery might be. Would you like to drop by tomorrow at Reckless Pleasures?", said Ashclaw.

Judy says, "Can we come by now? I know it's late but I'm worried for my sister and haven't slept well lately."

Ashclaw says, "What I am going to show you will take too long, it doesn't seem like there's a need for a rush, just come by tomorrow at your earliest convenience. Oh, and wear casual attire, not police uniforms."

Judy says, "We'll be there."

Judy hangs up the phone and relays the news to Nick.

Nick says "Carrots, you know that's a very particular establishment, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say, it's worse than Mystic Spring Oasis."

"What can be worse than that?"

"You'll find out tomorrow. I don't want to ruin your innocence."

Judy is unwilling to sleep again. Nick has to physically restrain her to the bed so she doesn't leave.

Day 6:

Judy and Nick drive to Reckless Pleasures. Judy's wearing blue pants and a pink checkered shirt. Nick is wearing his usual attire of a Hawaiian green shirt and brown pants as well as a striped tie. Judy notes the establishment is rather unique. The walls show a naked deer leashing a naked tiger to the bed. Another image on the wall shows both the bunny and fox without clothing, the female bunny is wearing a collar and pleasuring the fox. This makes her blush and her ears turn red. Another image shows a lion mounting another lion. They are both male.

They step past the front doors and notice an assortment of different species. Animals in this place are display an unusual sense of fashion. They are watching the television which is currently displaying an otter having his face held down in a bowl of milk by a lion. The otter is slowly licking up the milk. The otter is naked and collared while the lion is wearing casual clothing. An orange shirt and black pants.

A lynx wearing extremely revealing red clothing and a collar greets them, "Hi, how can I help you today?"

Judy says "We're looking for a wolf called Ashclaw Coldnails."

Lynx replies, "There's no need for her to set up arrangements, I can show you a list of services we provide, as well as a list of rooms and equipment that you can use."

Nick says, "What types services do you provide?"

Lynx says, "Well, we have different animals willing to serve specific interests, is there something you would like in particular?"

Judy blushes as she realizes the implications of the lynx's words and says "We're here to find Avery. Nick, we're not here to participate in activities."

Lynx says, "You can find her at the end of the hall."

They go past the lobby and walk down a hall. Some of the rooms have black windows. Others give a clear view into what the occupants are doing. Some of the occupants look up and continue what they're doing. Other pause and wait for them to move out of sight. Judy quickens her pace eager to be out of this hall. They reach the end of the hall and find Ashclaw Coldnails. They open the door. It shows a wolf sitting behind a desk wearing a spiked collar that digs into her flesh. She's wearing a black suit with a red tie aside from that. The desk contains various binders, folders and papers scattered on top of it. The walls of the room contain various images of animals performing various acts.

Ashclaw says, "Greetings, Welcome to Reckless Pleasures."

Judy gets right to the point and asks, "What do you have to show us? We're here to find Avery not to partake in festivities."

Ashclaw says, "Right, given the nature of my establishment. I end up recording various things from television that might be suitable to my clients' interests. I happen to record a competition in which I think Avery took part in. I don't know where it is, would you like to see it?"

Ashclaw leads us to a room with a television. She takes the DVD and puts it in. Ashclaw says "Would you like to see the entire thing? Or just the ending. I have a strong hunch that Avery might be dead. That's why this wasn't urgent."

Nick says, "If this is her last few moments, we might as well see the entire thing."

Judy says, "Yes, I'd like to see the entire thing."

The television is playing: We see a massive stadium filled with animals. Predators and prey sit side by side. An announcer yells, "Welcome to the Pet Talent Show. The First contest today will be a test of agility. Pets will jump to see how many times they can reach the highest bar within the allotted time."

Judy and Nick notice that all the animals are wearing shock collars. Some of the animals are shocked to death. They are unable to see which one is Avery. Judy pauses the television and asks Ashclaw, "Which one is Avery?" Ashclaw replies, "Since, you wanted to see the entire thing, just enjoy it. I promise it'll be clear at the end." Nick says, "This competition isn't even remotely fair. Some of the animals can't jump that high."

They see wolves dragging the corpses of dead animals off the field. They note the stadium is quite advanced, able to transform its terrain at will. A tiger is given a gold medal. The tiger and the rabbit seem to be paired together. All the contestants were prey so far, each had a predator partner.

The announcer yells, "Time for the second event, A contest of speed."

We see the animals take positions at the edge of the field. They run around the track over and over. After thirty minutes, tiger from earlier is given another medal. A few animals die again. The announcer yells, "Lunch Time." We see various prey stream into the stands and the stadium itself. They are eaten alive. Judy pauses the television. Judy is getting annoyed, "I thought you said this would help us find Avery, you have just shown us senseless depravity! Since, I don't know of any location like this in Zootopia, I'm tempted to charge you with obstructing a police officer."

Ashclaw says, "You said, you wanted to watch the entire thing. You can't even identify Avery on the screen right now. If I just showed you the ending, would you even believe me?"

Nick says, "Ashclaw has a point here, let's just watch, we can probably learn something from all this. It feels too real to be fake."

Judy acquiesces to their requests and they continue watching the recording. The show now shows lunch time for the contestants. They see them eating bugs and drinking murky brown water. They see close ups of a few predator and prey pairs. The prey is usually bargaining with the predator not to make them eat the food. It turns out not everyone finishes their meal. One of the animals is shocked to death.

The stage appears again. A few animals walk to it and are given money.

They see a tiger walking down to the field carrying a gigantic stack of paper. The announcer yells, "Go, pick up the rules and information of the next event."

The stage vanishes. A white rectangle on the edge of the field is seen. A white line running across the middle of the field is also seen. The announcer yells, "Aleksander and Pillow step forward and take your positions."

The wolf is given a bow and ten arrows and shoots them where the sheep is. The sheep is seen trying to catch those arrows. At the end of it, two arrows are piercing the sheep's left eye and four of them are in his body. The sheep walks back to the wolf while blood drips on the grass. Multiple pairs of animals go through the same events with various results. One of the animals is tortured then killed because he tried to run towards the animal shooting him. Judy and Nick finally hear one name they recognize. The announcer calls, "Elunatee and Avery Hopps step forward on to the field." The tiger is seen walking to the rectangle on the field. The bunny is naked except for wearing a collar. She is seen slowly walking along the blood-stained grass to the white line. You can see the tears in the bunny's eyes. Her face is dirty and stained with vomit. The bunny is now past the edge white line, the tiger takes aim. The television is now displaying a white noise background.

The recording ends.

Ashclaw says, "The recording ended because of the storm yesterday when the signal came back up, it was showing a rerun of one of the cartoons on that channel."

Judy says, "So, you think this was our Avery and she died in this event?"

Nick says, "How, can this event happen in Zootopia? It's unheard of."

Ashclaw says, "I don't know if it is, I think it might be. The channel is called Bloodbath Networks."

Nick says, "What is this Bloodbath Network? I've never heard of it."

Ashclaw says, "It's simply a television channel. It displays various programming similar to the one you saw today."

Judy says, "We'll take a copy with us back to the Precinct if you don't mind."

Nick says, "Carrots, why are we leaving so soon? We can stay around and enjoy some of the activities."

Judy blushes and waits for a copy to be created. She takes the copy and leaves the establishment.

Nick says, "I'm sure we'll visit again." Nick leaves the establishment too. Judy and Nick finally have a lead. A recording of a TV show that was cut out because of the storm. Avery's death wasn't shown but was heavily implied. They left Reckless Pleasures with a copy of the recording and went to Precinct one to ascertain its validity and get second opinions.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope I characterized Nick and Judy well. Tried to think of a plausible chain of events that led them to this part. Also, trying to retell the events in the previous chapter from a vastly different perspective. Still trying to think of an adequate conclusion to the talent show in Chapter 6. Based upon, the story so far, what do people expect?**


	8. Resolution and Reciprocation

**A/N: I struggled with how I wanted the competition to end. I felt like this was the best way.**

 **Chapter 8: Resolution and Reciprocation**

* * *

Avery POV:

I am past the white line. I wait for my fate. I remember Elunatee's instructions not to move. The arrow is aimed right at me.

Elunatee's First Shot:

He lets loose with the arrow aimed right at me, He didn't use enough strength. It didn't even travel half way of the distance he had to shoot.

Elunatee's Second Shot:

The arrow soars past me, landing vastly behind. Thankfully, he's so bad at this, maybe he'll miss all ten, but what happens then?

Elunatee's Third Shot:

The arrow nearly hits me, if I moved to intercept it, it certainly would have. The wind knocks it off its current trajectory, and it falls besides me harmlessly. That was too close, I could have been hit.

Elunatee's Fourth Shot:

The arrow sails past me and falls on the ground close to my left. It's another arrow that would have hit me if I moved to intercept it. Am I supposed to disobey is orders from earlier? and try to intercept them?

Elunatee's Fifth Shot:

The arrow flies on overhead. It hits the wall of the stadium. What is he aiming at? That certainly didn't seem like it was aimed at me.

Elunatee's Sixth Shot:

The arrow lands inches away from me. If he aimed a bit better, it would have fallen right on my head. I promise to be a better pet if I survive this His aim is extremely inconsistent.

Elunatee's Seventh Shot:

The arrow lands to my right. His aim was slightly off, it was yet another arrow that I could have intercepted. Yet another shot that almost hit.

Elunatee's Eight Shot:

The arrow flies between my ears and falls harmlessly on the ground behind me. What if it pierced one of my ears? I would be crippled for life. It takes all my resolve not to just run away. I have seen what happens to the other animals that do.

Elunatee's Ninth Shot:

The arrow flies on overhead again. It hits the previous arrow that's embedded in the stadium wall. It's split in two. It's just a game to him? I don't think that was a coincidence.

Elunatee's Tenth shot:

The arrow flies on overhead again. It hits the previous arrow that's embedded in the stadium wall. It's split in three. I finish the event, unharmed, but shaken. He could have shot me at any time but chose not to. Why does he do this? What does he want?

The announcer tells us to leave the field. I slowly move back to Elunatee. Elunatee says, "You, worthless pet, you didn't even move so that the arrows hit you. The other pets did."

Should I mention that he just chose to miss me? It doesn't seem like a wise choice right now. I do want to stay alive. I decide to respond with: "But, I was just following your instructions of how you don't want to hit a moving target."

"You KNEW the scoring system and CHOSE to get zero points. You've even WON the previous two events. This is not an excuse!", said Elunatee. He uses the remote and shocks me for ten seconds.

I wasn't expecting him to be this angry. He, even shocked me! I ask, "Why, are you so cruel now? What's gotten into you?"

"You are a worthless pet and nothing more. You better hope you can win the fourth event, else I guarantee your life won't be pleasant at all."

"Yes, Master", I said in defeat. Gone, was the tiger I could manipulate to my whims. I am now at his mercy. I no longer wanted to die, but I just lost my reason to live. Losing a friend that I thought I had. Is someone a friend if you need to manipulate them? What am I to him? What is he to me? I watch the other people competing in this event. By the start of the fourth event, there was only ten pets left still alive. I am one of them.

The stage appears again, the announcer calls teams of two to the stage two at a time. Arrows that were embedded in the prey are brutally torn out and a score is given. The tiger that landed four arrows in the body, six in the eyes is the winner. The stadium chants Clawheart. That doe is crippled for life, entirely blind. All, so his owner can get fifty dollars.

The stage disappears again, we all await on the edge of the field for the next event. The announcer tells us that this challenge is to get to the other side. A pit appears in the middle of the field. A very thin rope is seen going from one side of the pit to the other. The rope is basically unable to support weight. Below, the pit is filled with molten coals, anyone that fell in is certain to die.

We are to walk across this pit one at a time. I am the last. The first one tries to walk across the pit, as soon as he steps on to the flimsy rope, it breaks and he plummets down below. His screams are heard for a few seconds then he becomes silent. I beg Elunatee, "I won't live through this event, can you please take me out of it? I will do anything." He presses the remote for five seconds on the lowest setting but says nothing.

The owner of the second pet bows out, he takes his pet home. The third pet has to cross the chasm, the rope is still broken and hasn't been repaired. His owner guides him to the edge of the pit and pushes him in there. Another death and this pet had no chance.

The tiger that won the previous round, decides he doesn't want a blind pet. He tells his pet that it's safe to walk across the pit. The pet blindly trusts him and steps into pit expecting there to be a rope. The deer falls into the pit below.

I beg Elunatee, "Whatever you want, I don't want to die anymore. Please, I want to live." He presses the remote again, this time on the third setting for ten seconds.

The fifth and sixth owners all leave the competition with their pets. There's only four of us left. This event is clearly impossible. The seventh owner decides to have some fun. He takes his pet in his hands and throws it into the pit. A badger trying to throw a rabbit. His throw is strong enough to hit the other side of the pit. The pets head smashes violently against the wall. The eighth owner is inspired. He decides to take his pet and tries to throw it to the other side. A wolf can't really throw a sheep all that far. The ninth owner is a lion, he successfully throws the rabbit to the other side of the pit. It dies upon impact with the ground. I am up next. I beg Elunatee, "Please, let us leave, I don't want to die."

He says, "I'll give a choice, you can either compete in this event or beg to be shocked with the remote on the highest setting for two minutes. Decide fast, I'm giving you thirty seconds. Oh, and I won't be trying to throw you across the pit." Death by fire or death by being shocked.

I consider his response and reply, "I want to be shocked on the highest setting for two minutes."

"That's not convincing enough, try again."

"Please, shock me for two minutes on the highest setting.", I say with as much enthusiasm as I can muster for begging to be shocked to death. The shocks never came.

He pets my head and says, "That'll do, Avery, that'll do. Let's go home."

We arrive home with our winnings of a hundred and twenty dollars. His first act upon returning home is to take the collar off me. He then leads me to the bathroom, undresses himself and enters the bath with me. He begins to scrub my face clean. I am left to ponder a single thought, why. Why did he do the things he did today? I don't know. He seemed to radically shift personalities. He was kind and caring before lunch then became cruel afterwards. I just decide to enjoy the bath with him, not talking to him at all. He motions that he wants me to wash him. Why? Why does he do this? I decide to wash him just the same even though he has changed, his fur hasn't. I enjoy feeling the texture of his fur beneath my paws. It's rather refreshing.

He motions for us to get out of the bath. He gets dressed and I wait on his bed. We both sit on the bed doing nothing. He doesn't even give a command. I decide to demand of him, "Put on a shock collar, NOW!"

To my surprise, he complies with the demand and puts one of them on himself. Next, I ask for the remote. I received that too, easily. What, does he want? What am I supposed to do with this? I decide to shock him, to try to trigger a response. He takes the shock without complaint. I try shocking him on a higher voltage. He cries but doesn't say anything. I decide to break the silence, "Why, what's the idea?"

He says, "Our relationship before was never equal, you had your way, one way or another. I am no longer afraid of you, but are you afraid of me?"

"You forced me to eat revolting food. You, played with my emotions. Made me think that I was going to die.", I said. "All to just make a statement?"

He says, "If you find insects revolting, would I even like it?" I don't have the answer to that.

I say, "I don't know. Are you still willing to help me return home?"

"Yes."

"Why did you do all this then?"

He responds, "How else, am I supposed to get you to listen to me? I told you the competition was a bad idea, you didn't even have an interest in listening. We went there anyway because of what you wanted. You also, promised that you would eat the food there. We are friends, not pet and owner. Today, I made sure you kept your promise, don't try to back out of them in the future or make them blindly. In the other events, you were never in any danger. You have somehow become my friend, I wanted a more equal relationship."

I bury my face in his chest and cried. He strokes my ears in a calming fashion. I say "Yes, friends, now and forever." I take the collar off of him and place it and the remote on the table.

His point has been made. We now go to the nearest store that sells clothing for me. I was able to pick out a few outfits to buy. We have seventy dollars left. He tells me, he will spend the remaining seventy tomorrow to try to help me get home. We returned home enjoying each other's company. Supper consists of the usual, more live animals and carrots for me. His parents didn't seem to mind our relationship at all.

We spent the day watching adult television. It was calm and serene. The cartoons we watched displayed a sense of peace and unity. Maybe, there's others here that felt the same. Children's television is barbaric and I don't like watching it at all.

When it was time to sleep. We tried sleeping side by side instead of cuddling each other. I tried sleeping with clothing on, it just didn't feel right. After an hour of trying to sleep and being unsuccessful. I woke him up and told him to strip. I took off my clothing as well. I told him to spoon me. I pressed my back against his belly. I could feel his warm and comforting fur surrounding me. I took his tail and nuzzled it. Yes, a tiger tail will do just fine. I drifted off to sleep.


	9. Zootopia Awakened: Exploring Beyond

**A/N: Is it unrealistic imagining Zootopia as a reclusive nation with no knowledge of the world outside?**

 **Chapter 9: Zootopia Awakened: Exploring Beyond**

* * *

Judy and Nick arrive at the precinct.

Judy has a DVD in hand ready to show Bogo. Judy enters Bogo's Office to brief him of her findings. Judy says, "I have this rather special DVD that shows what someone thinks is Avery. I also, think it might be fake because I don't know any location similar to what's shown here."

Bogo says, "Well, Hopps, the only way to find out is to actually see it. I'll call everyone that's not busy to watch it as well."

Nick says, "Be warned, it's rather different and shocking."

Bogo gathers everyone and prepares to watch the recording. It is four hours long. Everyone watches the recording. The verdict was that: it doesn't seem fake, but also doesn't seem to match any known location of Zootopia.

They decide to search every single stadium in Zootopia. The ones that have features like this, haven't held any events like the one depicted here. That's a dead end. Next lead is, the source of the recording. Bloodbath Network turns out to be a very obscure channel. They're able to trace the location to a physical address.

It was late, they decide to pursue the location tomorrow.

Tomorrow morning:

The entire police team surrounds what seems to be a normal residence. Judy and Nick knock and find a deer. The deer wearing a white shirt and white pants greets them warmly and asks, "How can I help you?"

Judy says, "What do you know about Bloodbath Network?"

The deer replies, "Oh, that's just a signal that I got while trying to intercept wireless communications. I was able to obtain the things on that channel from intercepting the signal. Seeing as, it wasn't being shown on any of the TV stations, I sold the signal as a channel. Is there anything else?"

Nick thinks this is preposterous, this deer has no idea what goes on that channel? Nick says, "Are you sure, you don't know what's going on?"

The deer is adamant and says. "You can search everything here, I'm telling the truth."

The deer's residence reveals a lot of technical equipment. Various computers performing various tasks. The computer responsible for transmitting the signal is still on. They can see everything that's usually displayed on Bloodbath Network.

The deer was right, he really wasn't hiding anything. The deer can't even trace the signal further. Our next course of action is to inform the public. Maybe, they will be of some use to us. We don't have any more leads ourselves.

We return to the precinct. Bogo says, "The best course of action is to set up a press conference and inform Zootopia. We will do this tomorrow. Judy, you will be speaking. Be prepared! Dismissed!"

Judy and Nick drive to Judy's apartment. Judy says, "So, what do you think of all this?"

Nick says, "Truthfully? I think it's probably a work of fiction, but it feels so real at the same time. Like something out of a movie."

Judy says, "Even if it's a movie, they'd have to film it somewhere. Nothing in Zootopia seems to fit that scene. Neither do the animals."

Nick says, "Come, let's rest. I'm sure everything will be solved after the press conference."

Judy and Nick sleep together in one bed and waited for morning.

In the morning:

Judy and Nick arrive at the precinct. Judy is ready for her press conference.

Judy says, "Good Morning, Zootopia. We have been able to make some progress in finding Avery. Right now, what we have is a recording of a place Avery might have been. It's rather strange. We don't know where this location is, we implore of the public to help us find it. The recording we managed to obtain is rather unsettling. This is bigger the nighthowler crisis. So, please Zootopia. Help us, help us find Avery and bring her home. The recording will be looping 24/7 on ZPN (Zootopia Police News)."

The press asks, "How is it, that the police can't find it?"

Judy says," The recording doesn't match any of the locations we know. Maybe, there's something we overlooked. We would like any information that can be useful in locating any of the animals shown in the recording. Not just Avery."

Judy and Nick have rest of the day off. They go and watch movies. Nick notes, "If our recording was actually a movie, would we be able to tell the difference?"

Judy says, "Of course, we would. We know how movies are made after all."

Nick says, "Maybe, the other shows on the channel would give us a clue."

Judy and Nick decide to visit the deer again. The deer goes to their apartment. He brings a few technical items. He's able to set up the channel for them. Now, they can watch Bloodbath Network at home.

Judy and Nick spend the entire day watching Bloodbath Network. Judy notes, "This doesn't seem like something from Zootopia at all. Have you ever seen anything like this?"

Nick says, "Never."

Judy says, "What if it's not from Zootopia? But from outside of it?"

Nick says, "The outside world? Hmm, I don't think there has been any inquires of what lies beyond."

Judy says, "Let's go explore ourselves tomorrow. What lies beyond anyway?"

Judy and Nick have decided on their plans for tomorrow. It's time to sleep again.

Judy likes Nick's embrace more and more, she thinks, "Maybe, this should be a permanent thing."

In the morning:

Judy and Nick decide to just drive out of Zootopia. They drove north. They dive on a road. The road goes on until it abruptly ends. Along the outer reaches of the road, they can make out ruins of old houses. It's clear that no one visited the outer reaches of the road in a long time. Further and further from Zootopia, the road is badly maintained until it just stops.

Judy says, "Maybe, we should head back?"

Nick says, "Let's keep driving, it doesn't look dangerous so far."

They arrive at what seems to be a badly maintained wall, one that you can't drive through that seemingly stretches on forever.

Judy says, "I don't think we can drive past this. Let's head back?"

Nick says, "Alright. Let's look at history books, maybe they can give us a clue."

They drive back to Zootopia. They note, there's been no help from the public. They decide to research the history of Zootopia. Nick notes, "Zootopia is the only thing on the map, and it's getting smaller and smaller."

Judy says, "You mean, NO ONE has ventured beyond Zootopia?" This is a shocking revelation. One does not often think about.

Judy decides to go to the precinct to question Bogo. Judy says, "We've been thinking, what if the recording wasn't from Zootopia, but from outside of it?"

Bogo looks shocked, it seems no one has ventured beyond. Bogo says, "So, if we assume the recording is from outside Zootopia. What do you want to do?"

Judy says, "A complete map would help. Maybe, we should explore?"

Bogo says, "This is beyond the ZPD's jurisdiction. We'll have to involve the ZIA. Come back tomorrow."

Judy and Nick go back to Judy's apartment. They watch more TV from Bloodbath Network. They are unable to find anything useful. The shows are generally brutal cartoons though. They spend the entire night together again.

Tomorrow morning, they show up to the precinct to meet Bogo. Bogo says, "This is Jack Savage, a renowned rabbit of the ZIA." Jack Savage is wearing a rather typical black agent uniform. He's rather short, a lot shorter than Judy. He's about the same size as Finnick. Jack says, "No one, has bothered to venture beyond Zootopia since ever. You believe, there's other animals out there?"

Judy says, "We have this recording, we believe the only logical conclusion is that it came from outside of Zootopia and not from within. I would like to seek help in searching where this place might be. Exploration is not my primary concern, finding Avery, or even just this location is."

Jack says, "Alright, we'll help with this issue. I've been told the contents of the DVD are rather disturbing. I'd like to see it for myself."

They all go to Judy's apartment. Jack watches the DVD. Jack says, "This doesn't seem like Zootopia or fake, where can it be? Zootopia hasn't explored beyond its borders for a few centuries, what would we find? I think the best way to handle this is to ask for public volunteers. You are popular, Judy. Zootopia should be happy to help you."

Judy says, "There's also these cartoons, on this channel. Would you be able to identify where they came from or who's making them?"

They watch the cartoons on the channel again. Jack notes, "This is definitely, not from Zootopia. We'll call a press conference with this amazing discovery, you're speaking yet again Judy."

Jack leaves.

Judy asks Nick, "Would you like to stay together with me, every night?"

Nick says, "Yes, I will, you dumb bunny, I have been waiting forever for you to ask that question."

Tomorrow morning:

They show up to the precinct again. Bogo sets up another press conference. Judy is prepared to speak again. Judy says, "Greetings Zootopia. We have come to the conclusion, we are not alone. There are other animals that live beyond our borders. We seek volunteers to venture beyond Zootopia's borders and report what can be found there. This is a call to action; another country has taken one of our own. Will we let this stand? Will you help us locate the place as seen on the recording? You can sign up by stopping at any local ZPD station. We'll give you more instructions from there."

ZPD has gotten flooded with requests of animals wanting to go out and explore. Jack Savage is the one in charge of organizing everyone. Jack picks sixteen animals. Jack sends four animals in each direction, north, east, west, south. They are to report back within a month or sooner. They've packed enough rations to last a month. They are also given tranquilizer guns to defend themselves if needed and some dynamite in case that wall did go on forever. No one knew what lay beyond. They all have cars and set off together towards the unknown exploring


	10. Epilogue: One Light in the Darkness

**A/N: And so ends my first long story.**

 **Epilogue: One Light in the Darkness**

* * *

Avery POV:

I wake up before Elunatee. I jump on him to fully wake him up. He told me he's going to help me get home today! We get dressed. I chose to wear a pink checkered shirt and blue pants in memory of my sister. We head down to breakfast. We finish eating, I'm used to the brutality by now. I've ceased to care.

We walk to the nearest store that sells maps. We look at the maps without buying. I note, "These maps don't even show how to go to Zootopia. Zootopia isn't even included on the maps."

Elunatee says, "I'm sorry, Avery. If you can think of a way to get home, I will help in any way that I can."

I say, "Since, I can't go home, I guess I'll live here with you. I'm sure I'll find another way to go home in the future. Since, my hopes of going home have just been dashed, let's spend some money on other vegetables. I'm tired of eating only carrots." We head to a store that sells vegetables. I pick out some lettuce. We now have sixty dollars left. We head home and spend the rest of the day together. I lay beside him in his room, simply enjoying the feel of his fur. I'm able to eat something other than carrots for now.

It was time to sleep, we slept naked cuddling each other. This is the way I'm used to sleeping now, he is my tiger.

A week has passed, Avery types into the computer:

Journal:

I can't seem to get home. It seems like my life is here, now. I was kidnapped from Zootopia by four foxes. I started hating my life, I didn't want to be owned by anyone. I ended up befriending the tiger that chose to claim me as a pet. We've found some form of equality. This past week, there's been a few times where I was extremely angry with him, he let me put the collar on him. All, without complaint. We talked, I've even used the remote. There's also times where he's been angry with me. I let him put the collar on me and he had the control of the remote. I in turn let him shock me as much as he wanted. I'm still forced to play the part of a pet within this cruel world. If, I get shocked. I take it with understanding, that it's play a part, if there's a disagreement, we talk it out in private and use collars if necessary.

I miss Zootopia in all its glory. Life, was peaceful and simple back then. I miss my family that I might never see again. I miss Judy, I looked up to her. Her, very example has led me to my current situation. Not being owned by someone, but being treated as an equal, as a friend.

This isn't the life I chose or the life I wanted. It's simply the life I've come to accept. Society might be uncaring and cruel. Here, when alone with his family. I am treated as an equal. His parents don't seem to object or care. They simply, allow it to happen. I live in this society now. I live content in knowing that in a cruel world, there is someone that cares. That there is one light in the darkness.

End of entry.

Document saved as Avery's Journal 1.

* * *

 **A/N: Constructive criticism/reviews appreciated.**


	11. Epilogue: Alone in the Darkness

**A/N: And a Zootopian epilogue too.**

 **Epilogue: Alone in the darkness**

* * *

Dear Diary,

A lot has happened in these past six months. Throughout all this craziness. Nick has stayed by my side giving me comfort and support in these dark times. We've even mated a few times. Zootopia is more united now than ever before. The future has become rather bleak in these past few months. The exploration team we've sent out six months ago, hasn't reported at all. There's been no news of them. Not a single animal has returned.

Crime rate has plummeted significantly, that's good news, right? Everyone, now has a common focus, the desire to know what lies beyond Zootopia. Why did our ancestors lose interest? Two months after the initial team failed to report. There were enough public volunteers for a second team.

The second team too, never returned. Brief paranoia has set in. The thought that we aren't alone in the world. This started because of a search for Avery, and a question I've dared to ask. Avery, has still not been found, there's been no trace of her. The only source of information is that TV channel still. We've seen Avery compete other events to varying degrees of success.

Avery, my sister, the one animal that I was unable to find. I'm still trying to move on. Nick has been here supporting me every step of the way. It was because of Avery, that Nick ended up living with me. She was also the reason Zootopia became united. One day, I will go outside of Zootopia myself and find her.

Zootopia has changed too. There's a need for an army now. It turns out from historical record, it's been a really long time since we've had one. Zootopia stands united, with a singular purpose of exploring what lies beyond. An army has been created to protect us. A lot of animals were interested in joining the army. The formation of the army was enough to eradicate most of the racism in Zootopia. It was a symbol of unity between multiple species that live here, a symbol that they could work together, to be part of something greater.

We still know nothing of what lies beyond. Nothing has so far come forth to disturb us. Animals are afraid to venture out of the borders now. All, because I've dared to ask: what lies beyond Zootopia? Is it a good thing that I did? Should I have stopped searching for Avery and prevented this sense of dread? The result wasn't the one I expected or wanted at all. Zootopia has become, what I would call: A shining utopia alone in the darkness.

-Judith Laverne Hopps

* * *

 **A/N: I welcome constructive criticism/reviews.**


End file.
